Gone
by Booklover122015
Summary: Its funny how sometimes you actually have time to think about the decisions you make, well the important ones anyway. Where you could pick yes or you could pick no. And sometimes we think correctly and make the right decision and other times our mind goes haywire and we pick the wrong decision, like Lucas knows he has done. Rucas with some Markle.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucas sighed as the last customer left him to wallow in his loneliness. If he could go back and do one thing, one thing differently he would, but knowing himself he would probably just mess things up again. He took off his globes and spotless white coat and got the keys to his shop and locked it. Hearing the wind on his face, and the smell of freshly cut grass, he walked past the sea of strangers, in a peaceful sort of mood. All day he spent working with animals, his own mother and father had abandoned him and his father was nothing but a distant memory that still sent shivers up his arm as he thought about the things he'd done to him. Even Pappy Joe had gone, without a trace leaving only a dreary funeral and thousands of plates of casseroles.

The only good thing about that black and white day was a single red flower. He could think of a thousand things that people immediately think upon receiving a red flower but it only meant one things to him; hope. Hope that perhaps, perhaps Riley had forgiven him. God if only he could see her one more time, to be able to be engulfed in that hug of hers that…

He was dragged away from his thoughts by a loud thud, 'Woops, I'm so sorry it's just that I was multitasking and checking my email and,' the world halted to a still, the sounds stopped coming through, the same shivers that he had been thinking about only moments before came back with full force although one thing was different and he smiled a bittersweet smile. This time those shivers came with a longing, a longing for a smile from her for the very girl he had just crashed into who turned out to be none other than Riley Matthews and he wasn't about to let her slip through his fingers a second time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys so this is my first fanfic and I used to be a reader but one day I got crazy thinking of different endings to all these fanfics so I decided to write my first fanfic. Aaaargh thank you so much for all your reviews, follows and favorites. Anyway here guys, please Follow, Favorite and Review!**

Chapter 2

Riley POV

'Lucas,' she murmured, her breath kind of slowing down bit, 'I, I didn't know you were living in New York.' She whispered, feeling herself drown in those emerald orbs. Seeing him again reminded her of all those times she had laughed with him, all the times shed cried with him but most importantly all the times she'd had with him, until, until he'd left her, alone and wondering what had gone wrong.

She pulled on her jacket, she hadn't realized how cold it had become.

Lucas POV

I knew I'd lost her, definitely not forever but I had just lost that connection I had felt so strongly moments before. She looked up, brown locks flying over her shoulder and in that moment I sort of smiled to myself, wishing I could run my hands through those locks and then more dejectedly wishing I had the right to do that. I sighed not knowing what to do.

' Lucas, I, I don't want to be tied down anymore, I can't keep on going through this, keep on questioning myself, I understand you made your decision about this, about me a long time ago and I'm sorry but you need to leave, if you truly care about me, you need to go.' She stared up at me and God, you know how there are moments that just happened but you know you'll remember forever, well this one was one of them, except this wasn't how I had imagined it, I wasn't expecting forgiveness don't get me wrong but I guess I wasn't expecting the look of desperation as if she were begging me to go. I thought she might be angry or even worse and I was prepared to deal with that, but this was so, so much worse and I was starting to lose some of my faith.

 **And that was it! Sorry I'm just trying to get my head in with everything going on but I promise I will update over the weekend. Don't lose faith in Rucas, I swear it will happen just not right now, they've both got some stuff to figure out. Now time for reviews!**

 **skygazer13: Thank you! I hope I live up to your expectations.**

 **KillEmWithKindness02: Thank You. I'm in love with the Rucas ship as well probably even more than another couple Maxon and America, from the Selection series and I once thought they were the best! Although they are still on my list as one of my favorite couples.**

 **sand1128: Thank you, Thank You, thank You! I hope you like this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys I feel so guilty for writing all these short chapters so here's a special treat for you guys. I don't know if I should continue this story so please guys let me know in your reviews. Ok here goes!**

The days that passed were a blur, he could once convince himself that he would do anything to feed the hole inside him, he thought he could replace Riley but it wasn't possible. Thinking about her smile, her walk but also how she gaze at him and he could feel himself pouring out, revealing every inch of his thoughts. How would you replace that, he wondered to himself. What he wouldn't give to be able to hold her close to him. She always knew exactly what to say but he walked away and said we're just friends.

He really did need her. Walking past the same buildings, past the same sea of strangers. He would win her back, he would, and he felt it as surely as anything else he had ever felt about. He paused, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion, oh no, this hadn't happened oh no. He was in love with Riley Mathews. He had fallen into that dungeon, so he could say now how it felt like. Well, it was like a magical spark zapping everything black and white turning it into something so beautiful it was painstakingly painful, this was what love was. And yet it was so much more than that, the risky peeks, the rushed conversations and that electricity that powered anything fate threw at it including a very broken relationship.

Stopping outside Riley's office. He had to do this. He dialed the familiar number.

'Hello?' Riley asked from her office curiously as it had popped up as a Private number.

'Look into my eyes, see what you mean to me.' Lucas stated though his heart was threatening to spill and take over, 'Remember when I asked if you knew anything about basketball, and you surprised me and,' he broke remembering that day as if it were yesterday, 'You went off in this 5 minute lecture. In the yearbook I was voted to be the most likely to be ok with anything, well today I'm going to surprise you.'

Riley POV

At the end of the day, sometimes I just look at myself. Everyday felt tortured, My technicolor world had lost its yellow brick road. I was dragged away from my melancholy thoughts by a phone call. It said private number. Hmm.

'Hello?' I asked inquisitively.

'Look into my eyes, see what you mean to me.' A male voice stated whom I knew too well of already, 'Remember when I asked if you knew anything about basketball, and you surprised me and,' I smiled fondly remembering that day too well, 'You went off in this 5 minute lecture. In the yearbook I was voted to be the most likely to be ok with anything, well today I'm going to surprise you.'

Lucas POV

'I love you, Riley Mathews. 'He whispered just as she spun around to face the window and saw him.

Riley POV

The shock of hearing those words kind of stilled me for a moment. Mischievously, knowing he could see me I whispered to him 'Lucas Friar, just how long exactly has it taken you to figure that out?' I grinned, it was great to have my soulmate back.

 **And that was it, please let me know if you want me to continue this story and if yes what would you guys like? Some drama or some fluff? Ok see you guys soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys thank you for all your support and please don't forget to review and just let me know what you think and what you would like. Should we give the couple a break, or just keep on messing with them.**

Chapter 4

In math class we always had this question but I never really understood it. It asked how long does the frog take to get over the well if it takes one step forward in the day and two steps back during the night. I never understood this because how could you spend all of that energy and time taking that one step and then just make a mistake and go back two steps. Yeah well, that nightmare is happening to me.

I love Riley Matthews. There I've said it. I've said it to her, to myself and to anyone else who would listen but there is someone else that I'm not looking forward to saying it to, Laurie.

Riley POV

I was getting my hopes up, after I had promised myself I wouldn't, I did.

 ** _The sky was a midnight blue, the same colour of halter neck dress and I shivered as I waited for him to come. Prom had just ended moments ago and the aura of the night was still with me. Where is he? Maybe he was still downstairs. I turn away from the breath-taking view and was about to head downstairs when I caught sight of him. Even though I was now dating him, every time I saw him my heart missed another beat. He looked gorgeous but wait, something was wrong. He looked uncomfortable._**

 **' _Lucas, what's wro... '_**

 **' _Riley, I need to talk to you.' He cut me off firmly, looking up at me for the first time since he had come up._**

 ** _Oh no. A heavy, overwhelming feeling of dread washed over. Nothing good ever came after those words. I was feeling a little sick but I pushed it away. I needed to trust him._**

 **' _Riley, I… we need to break up.' He whispered, flinching himself._**

 ** _I could feel the floor breaking away. Was this happening? The one I had depended on, the one who said we were more than just friends, didn't want me? This was the amazing commitment love was? This was that soulmate who knew you inside and out? The one who pledged they would never leave. 'Mark my words Riley Mathews, this is the last time you hope for any boy named Lucas Friar.' I thought to myself._**

I winced, remembering the tears I'd shed that night. But I had changed since then and I guess so had he. I knew that one day he would do something to break my heart but at least for today I wanted to have those flutters inside me and feed my own hole that had only whispered one name; Lucas.

Lucas POV

Ending things with Riley the way I had years ago had been wrong, I knew that. But the fact that I hadn't ended things with Laurie was even worse. She had been a great friend and at times it felt like something definitely more than friendship and unfortunately he had told her. She was gorgeous, empathetic and liked the same things he did.

This was one of those times that fate just didn't like you, making you feel like you had two soulmates. But he had changed. He had grown to realize that yes, he liked Riley and Laurie. But after coming from the veterinarian clinic, he rush home, he drove at his normal pace and then spent half an hour with Lurie before going to bed but with Riley he would rush to get home, yearning to lie next to her until they both fell asleep with her legs on his laps, honestly thinking about it right now, he wished he could actually do it.

But after high school, Riley hadn't been an option he could count on so he turned to Laurie who turned out to be quite distracting, and she was amazing, she would make anyone happy just not him. After he had come to New York, Lucas still visited Laurie who only lived an hour away and he had continued their relationship which had felt wrong at the time but desperate enough to push the guilty feelings away.

As he started the long drive to Laurie's house, he started a monologue in his head because it was going to be pretty hard to explain why he was ending things to the woman who was waiting in her house with a diamond ring on her left hand, given to her by him only 6 months ago.

 **And that was it! Please let me know if you like it. What going to happen next? Will Lucas really be able to sort himself out of this mess? And a warning that the updates might be a bit slower in the new week, as the month of Ramadan is starting and I also have a few assignments due. Now lets do reviews!**

 **Guest: Hello and thank you again for your wonderful review and as you can tell I did consider your suggestion and I also believe in really testing their relationship to see how strong it is.**

 **Sand1128: I'm so happy you're a RUCAS lover as well and thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovelies! Aargh, I'm not the only one who hates Mondays right? So I checked my Traffic Stats this morning and we have reaches 1,118 views so thank you, thank you thank you! Anyway here's Chapter 5!**

The sun was shining. The birds were chirping and it was a great day. She could feel the good aura spreading around.

'Yo, Riles. Why is there literally a rainbow in your room?' Maya asked incredulously as she swung in from the window.

'Because,' she paused trying to add emphasis, 'it's a great day; the sun is shining, the birds are singing and Lucas just said he loved me.'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa! What just happened? Are you saying that you and Huckleberry are back together!?' Maya squealed unable to contain herself.

'Maya, no. He just said he loved me but I haven't seen him in the past few days.' Riley said, mulling over this statement herself. Where was he?

'Well, do you want to talk about it?' Maya asked, slightly concerned. She knew her best friend was strong and could handle a lot at one time. But her ability in seeing the best in everyone was her greatest weapon and potentially her greatest downfall and Maya was worried that this might fail her. Sure she hadn't seen Ranger rick in years but that hadn't meant he had changed. She was just worried for her best friend.

Lucas POV

Trust me when I say that waking up the girl you're breaking up with in a second during her 'beauty sleep' is NOT a good idea. During high school, I have to say that I wasn't the guy you went to, to know what to do with an angry woman. God, I really wish I could see Riley's brown eyes right now.

'Hey babe, how long have you been awake?' Laurie asked as she came into the kitchen. She turned towards the coffee machine.

'Umm,' Lucas stammered, feeling his tongue go dry, 'not long, I just really need to talk to you.' He finished, regaining his composure.

'Sure,' Laurie said smoothly as she slid into the comfortable chair next to him, 'what's up?'

Riley POV

'I absolutely cannot believe that you drag me into this!' Riley exclaimed.

Maya just chuckled to herself, Riley had no idea what she had in store for her.

'And on top of all that you made me stalk Lucas's phone so you could see where he was.' Riley continued her lecture a she stared out of the window and admired the view they were speeding past.

'Well I'm sorry,' Maya exclaimed not sounding sorry for a second, 'It's just that it was getting a little tiring with you talking about sunshine and rainbows and mud fights.'

'Mud fights? Really?' Riley asked, a coy grin on her face.

'I'm sorry Peaches, it's just that it was the only thing I could think of.' Maya replied lazily, 'Anyways, we have arrived!'

'What is this place?' Riley asked, curious as to why Lucas would be here.

'Well, who knows? He might just have a secret girlfriend.' Maya grinned, thinking of anything Huckleberry could do that would possibly upset his princess. Though she did stop grinning when she saw the hurt on Riley's face.

'Okay, okay! I'm sorry. I was just joking you know.' Maya smiled in relief when that stupid grin reappeared back on Riley's face.

'Just knock Riley' I told myself, I had no idea why I was so nervous.

But before I could knock, a familiar voice streamed through the door.

'Look, I know I proposed to you 6 months ago but..'

But Riley couldn't contain herself and couldn't help blurting out, 'what the hell, Lucas!?'

Lucas POV

Lucas started, wanting to be anywhere but in front of his fuming ex, 'Look, I know I proposed to you 6 months ago but…'

He never got to finish though as another furious voice interrupted him, 'What the hell, Lucas!?'.

 **And that was it! Let's first get the reviews done**

 **AngelGirl: Thank you, Thank You I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Guest: thank you for your review, I hope this chapter keeps you interested!**

 **Now I have a preposition for you guys. Whoever correctly guesses if Riley will forgive Lucas or breaks up with him temporarily will either get a sneak peak of the next chapter or I will majorly take into consideration of any ideas they have (your choice)!**

 **See you guys later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello lovelies! Who else just loves long weekends? I'm so sorry I didn't haven't updated in about 5 days but I have big news! The last chapter I posted had my Traffic Stats go to almost 2000 views! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all you reviews, follows and favorites, I'm still trying to get over the fact that we already have 10 followers. Ok guys, here is Chapter 6!**

''Riley," I managed to finally whisper.

Oh god, I could see her stiffening up, and looking at me with those brown orbs filled with betrayal.

"Lucas, how many times have we been through this," she said, tilting her head to the side, " deciding that we are more than just friends but then you.." she stops at this point the anger replacing the betrayal.

"Every time, you do something and then we end up in a situation like this. I think we need to break up."

The world fell still.

Laurie POV

I guess I always thought Lucas would be mine, I had a penthouse, a holiday house and I thought I could have Lucas. I as a girl always wanted to find a boy I actually loved and I really had thought he was the one. But it wasn't possible, obviously they loved each other. I could see it in the way her eyes were filled with hurt and his with worry. I smiled sadly to myself.

"Riley, I...'' but she quietly yet firmly stopped me.

Riley POV

She was Lucas's fiancé? I had to admit she was gorgeous with natural dirty blonde ringlets framing her face. But that was beyond the point. I can't believe he had gotten engaged. I actually stupidly thought that maybe while he was away, he might have stayed away from girls. But who was I kidding, he was gorgeous, they deserved each other. I smiled as an old memory replayed in my head.

 _I looked around the class. It was really something else, how we weren't scared to write what we were afraid of. Maya, my sweet peaches was a broken little girl, I wish I could take on some of that pain she had but I'm also glad for it because it makes her strong._

 _And then there was Farkle. My heart warmed whenever I thought of him, he was possible one of the smartest yet kindest people I knew. He knew me inside and out and I couldn't imagine anyone feeling enough hate for him to call him a nobody._

 _After that, there was Lucas. Mr. Perfect. I had to admit there was nothing wrong with him. He was just perfect. He was smart, kind, athletic and anything and everything you would want in a guy. I believed in him, more than anything._

 _And then there was me: insecure. I had to admit, I always compared myself to other people, I didn't care what I thought, it was what everyone else thought. I was never good enough._

 _I smiled in contentment as Billy wiped Farkle's forehead, this was who we were meant to be._

I hadn't really changed from that girl in middle school. I still compared myself, every day to everyone around me. And I was doing it to Laurie right now.

 **And that was Chapter 6! Guys let me know what you think because I feel like it is sort of lame but then I'm like maybe they'll like it. I was thinking for the next chapter we could showcase some more of Maya and Lucas meeting again. Tell me you guys do you want some Joshaya? I really want to get some more reviews so if we can make it to 10 reviews ill update by Tuesday, if not I'm sorry but you will have to wait a little longer. I have to very guiltily and selfishly say that I do work faster when there are reviews to help so yeah, guys review, follow and favourite. See ya later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Guys I've been thinking of ending this story and I will probably post 3-4 more chapters including this one unless you guys really want me to continue before we say goodbye. But I will be starting a new story based on episodes in Series 2 from mainly Lucas and Farkle's POV and maybe some Maya POVS but I will be trying my best to forget Riley for my next story. And if you guys guess who Laurie is based off, I will give you a prize of your choice (I do draw a line somewhere though!) So yeah here's chapter 7.**

I sighed as I went through some old memories in my head. The day me and Lucas had first met. He really had been very special to me and I don't think I'll ever forget him. Or my first date with him. He looked utterly and completely handsome. That dirty blonde hair ruffled up, the smiling jade green eyes and his casual t-shirt and jeans. The few nights in Texas were amazing. I did realize that I was much more comfortable around Lucas. Me and him had so much fun. But that moment when he fell of the bull felt like a hundred years had passed. I actually think that was the moment where I matured little. In that moment, I hadn't thought the amount of worry that filled me was a possible amount. But when he opened his eyes and saw me, I knew it had been the right thing to do because no one should ever look back and regret something that they didn't do when they had the chance. 

'Oh um, I'm so sorry. I was miles away. Are you oka…' I stopped, as I looked up into the eyes of a very handsome young man also known as Charlie Gardner.

'Charlie,'I questioned, confused but trust me definitely in a good way. 'What are you doing here?'

'I came to win you back.' he answered solemnly but there was a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

'I'm glad you're here Charlie.' I answered honestly, it was great to see an old face that didn't have bad memories attached to it.

Maya POV

Now look people. Let me give you a few tips to survive in this world. You mess with my family? I'll get angry. You mess with my friends? I get angry. If you hurt Riley, I'll come after you myself. She has something really within her, the ability to see the sunny side of the world 24/7. No matter how many times she has heard of murders, riots, wars, she will always believe it is good. I believe in her believing that. We need a little more of that in the world.

I looked around, the coffee rooms for Riley because honestly that's probably the only place she would be.

'Hello? Riley? You in there?' I paused not really wanting to open the door, because for some reason, old lady secretaries used this place to gossip about the 'handsome' parcel deliverers who, I'll just give you a little tip her, are over 50.

Trust me when I say, that I was not expecting a pair of golden brown eyes with little golden flecks staring back at me.

Riley POV

'So tell me Charlie,' I asked conversationally, 'What are you actually doing here?' I was curious because Charlie and I hadn't really kept contact when we graduated.

'I told you already, I'm here to win you over.' He replied flippantly but anyone could see his serious stance.

I waved my hand, trying to distract him from my blush. I wasn't the same girl I was in high school. He wouldn't like the new me, 'Charlie, you don't even know me.' I looked at him trying to convey how serious I was about this.

'Well give me a chance to know you. I've chased you for so long. Have I finally caught?' h asked, his brown eyes holding hope.

A shy giggle escaped from me, he really was very charming, 'Ok, Charlie but you only have one date, one chance.' I couldn't take the seriousness and I laughed, 'come on, let's have some coffee.'

Lucas POV

I had to find Riley, I needed her to know that there was nothing real between me and Laurie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Thank you for the reviews and also a shout out to intelligentsoccer10 for reviewing my second last chapter. It is most definitely your reviews that convince me to get out of bed and write some more so thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

 **Discursus: IKR! I definitely feel the Sam way and that's what I was trying to show without actually writing it, so thank you very much, it meant the world to me when you reviewed.**

 **Daghely: Good guess but it wasn't really someone you guys would now so I was a bot mean but she was basically based of a rival from school, but thank you so soooooo much for reviewing.**

 **Chezburgerz101: Thank you so much. I sometimes feel like this story is a bit unrealistic, awkward etc. but YOU and EVERYONE ELSE give my day a bit of extra spark.**

 **Guys I will keep it short and sweet, here is Chapter 8.**

You know that tingly feeling you get before doing something that you are nervous about like a speech will I literally fell like doing cartwheels even though I would know what to do with a beam if I had a book of instructions right next to me. I was wearing that lavender dress I had worn to my first date with Lucas and yeah I know, it's silly but this was me moving on. I was ready to start afresh.

Hmm. Exactly on time, I did have to admit even though there was a lack of sparks, Charlie was the perfect gentlemen.

I opened the door to find him holding a bouquet of red roses. I had to admit, he was smooth.

'You look amazing' we said simultaneously which was a real icebreaker.

'Shall we,' he asked hopefully, holding out his arm.

'Yes we shall.' I replied using my very poor British accent. This felt right.

Outside the wind was bellowing and I knew my cheeks and the tip of my nose were turning pink.

'Do you want to get a jacket?' he asked looking slightly concerned. And honestly I had no idea what happened, I completely lost it.

Farkle POV

'I think she's going to be okay. I mean I love her but I think she's doing the right thing.'

'I know and while I don't think that he's ''The One'', I do trust him.'

'I agree.' I acquiesced falling silent and subconsciously feeling myself stare at the green speck in her eye which was honestly enthralling me more than the idea of ruling the world with Smackle. Smackle. Oh. Oh. I blushed and tried to hide under the tiny bit of fringe I had left on my forehead.

And … and Maya did something very un-Maya like. She lifted my chin up with her baby blue fingernails, 'Farkle,' and then as if remembering something dropped it but making sure my gaze was still on hers.

'You're with Smackle and I like Josh.'

''So...'' I trailed off trying to act nonchalant about the erratic beating of my heart of that very second. Hmm, my heart, it sounds exactly like Maya Hart.

'She looked the tiniest bit unsure of herself, 'Farkle, what are you doing to me,' she asked frightened but in a completely exhilarating soulful voice.

And my unworthy little Farkle heart was saved by ring of a phone.

Riley POV

You lover her. Just don't forget that.

Aaaaargh, why isn't she picking up?

My completely un-violent thoughts *coughing sarcastically* were interrupted by her slightly frazzled voice, 'Yes, Peaches?'

'He'sgonetothebathroomandit'sacompletemessanditallfellapartwhenheaskedifiwantedtogetajacktanddon'taskmewhybutistartedcryingbecauselucasalwayscarriedaroungsparejacketsformebecauseheknewigotcoldeasily.' I blurted out unable to keep calm anymore.

Maybe it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be to get over him. I did use to think that he was one of a kind and maybe I haven't stopped yet.


	9. Chapter 9

Guys there will only be one more chapter after this and I want to say THANK YOU for all your support. I cannot even stress how grateful I am to have you guys as readers, to have your support and kind words. Without further ado here is Chapter 9.

'' Hey, is everything ok?'' he asked and I blushed, trying to hide my red eyes. I wasnt over him. He was my first everything. Just the thought of a life without him made me want to curl up and cry, cry, cry. Here i was thinking i was just a regular adult but... But i think that even catching the smallest glimmer of love has spun my world around. The bell of the restaurant chimed but the noise was lost upon me. The world had once again gone into a still and once again i was questioning myself but i realizee the one person i had never questioned was him ... Because he always always let me know how he felt. He said he loved me. Do i still love him?

Maya POV

Riley was on a date for the first in who knew how long, and then he just HAD to come along and ruin it, but she would get over it, this was Riley who probably didnt even know what deporesion meant. She would bounce back but i didnt know if she would have the same hope for the world.

"You worry too much you know?"

"Hey," i whispered still in a daze, worrying for my friend and not seeing his concerned gaze, " I just... I wish sometimes life would work out for her. You know? I always seem like and everyone always thinks that i have a horrible life but sometimes i think that i have the better life, all she does is question herself and whether she is worthy and even though we all try to convince her, i think she has to find the answer herself."

"Wow," he said avoiding my gaze, " you've really thought about this and i do understand what you're saying. The last time i saw her smile, really smile was 10 years ago. I still care about ger too, you know?"

"Yeah," i said looking at the floor myself as i smiled a bittersweet smile, "the last time, when he broke up with her."

"Listen Maya," i looked up and almost stumbled back from his deep eyes, he was tryjng to tell me something and.. And it was something i had never seen in his eyes before, "you realize we need to talk?" He asked softly tantalising me by brushing his fingers against mine then taking them back only seconds after

"About what?" I asked, my heart going at the speed of a rollercoaster, it felt like it was ready to jump out just from his touch and his soulful gaze and i felt my throat go dry.

In an even more caring and soft voice he whispered as if he couldn't believe he was saying this himself, "About you...About me ," and he finished making my head spin with " about us."

"Is there even an us?" I asked taking my hand away before he could do anymore damage to my main organ, i just wanted to be careful. Hope was simply, uniquely great, it made you feel like you were flying over oceans and seas and catching glimpses of painstakingly beautiful things. But when you lost it, it fell the world had crashed, like your worst nightmare had come true, like you had experienced the last moments of the suns life and you hadnt even known that it was about to end before it went behind the clouds and you found a summer rain, and lies and deceitment.

"Of course there is," and i was unbelievably overwhelmed by the sincerity of his voice, his soft touch, his protective stance and for the first time in my life i was crying openly about and in front of a boy. What on Earth did he want from me? I was broken, and a sad loser who hid behind her best friend and her snappy attitude.

"I know you doubt yourself, we all do, but you probably the most and I want to be the one to help you get to your goal, to your safe place, i want to be the one you come to cry to, not Riley even though you can go to her sometimes, but do you understand Maya? I want to experience everything with you, inside jokes, dates and maybe even one day i want to be the one you wake up to every morning, the one who sees the silver streaks in your hair, who brushes your long silky hair."

I turned to face him because this... This moment was important and whatever became of it. I strand of my hair became untucked as we leaned closer to each other and he paused looking confused for a moment before tucking it back and coming even closer to me than he ever had before. He lifted my chin up and brushed his lips against mine... And... How do you even describe that. The jolt of electricity and filling every part of me with life, with hope, with that absolutely divine and alluring feeling of being in flight. How do you describe the goosebumps the rippled across my arm, my melting heart or my trembling legs? I couldnt stand anymore and felt myself wilting to the floor. But he caught me like he always had, like he always did and held my up at he pressed his lips against line in an innocent, soft, enchanting and absolutely glorious kiss and symbol of his love... For me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Lovelies! I want to apologise for the errors in the last chapter and i have fixed if so if you want to reread it go ahead because it was some of my best work and this is the last chapter for this story. However and of course if you would like a sequel or extra chapters dont hesitate to tell me and i will definitely consider it.**

6 months later

It definitely all seems so long ago now reading back and cringing at some events but lifes moved even there is quite a lack of male attention in my life. Aaaaaaand here is the biggest news of allll! Maya's engaged. I know I practically melt when i watch them together. God its making me teary right now, i mean i vould tell you a million signs of love. The way she runs her hand through her hair a thousand times to check its perfect and always scrambles to find sunglasses so she can watch him without being caught but most of all the look of adoration she shoots at him whenever he does anything even just standing up to take a walk. I want that.

And he's an entirely different matter, i mean for one thing his physical contact, he always has to at least have an arm around her shoulders every time and even when she gets fustrated and takes it off he always finds a way to put it back on with a mischievous grin as if he knows something we dont. And the one that makes MY knees buckle is the way he cant take his eyes off her. Every move, every word he accounts for, everday its like he's seeing her for the first time and the fact they've waited to take the next step until marriage is another thing in itself.

We're going to this store that is too die for. It's Baby Doll House and has all sorts of captivating gowns for engagements. Of course everything looks great on Maya so it should be no problem for my peaches.

I almost stumble backwards as the train stops and i glance over at Maya and i see something i never thought i would.

Maya. Maya is ... Is looking like she is about to faint. And I'M about to faint looking at her.

Breaking eye contact with something behind me she shakes away whatever she was thinking before looking back at me nervously.

After a minute of her confidence returning and regaining a calm composure and me fidgeting and biting my fingernails wondering what on Earth is going on with my Peaches she starts talking,

"Peaches, am i allowed to do something?" She asks looking over at me before looking at something behind me again.

"Of course peaches, you're allowed to do anything!" I exclaimed, glad it wasnt that she was having cold feet about the wedding which would've been the universe's way of telling me that it is the end of time.

"Ok, well you told me to do this, " she whispers, her voice shaking slightly but she has a mischievous grin on her face so i assume that everythings aleight.

Well i definitely regret that, because as soon as i have finished this thought, she lifts my hand and i go flying through the air and i think you know what happens after that.

I know, i know its all very cliche i go flying through the air and guess whose lap i land on.

I could almost hear maya going inside her head "Lucas?Could it be Lucas? Was it Lucas? Lucas?" But i couldnt hear anything because it was as if time had frozen, along with sound, colour and movement. The only thing that was real to me was the erratic beating of my heart and the erratic beating of his. I willed my arm to move, my legs to move but it was like talking to a very ignorant person; no response what so ever. But i ... I had to stop fighting this. Honestly there was no place i would rather be than here. I was fighting the urge to just melt into his arms and forget everythings that had happened and a brilliant idea struck me.

I kissed him.

Yes i did and i cant believe i did that but it felt riveting and it made me feel like my life had just started, that i was being fed the energy i gad been deprived of for so long. I was sure staying away from him for the length of time i had, hadnt been good for me and it wasnt but something was wrong.

He wasn't kissing me back.

All my doubts and worries came back taunting me and teasing me,

"Why should he kiss you? You've left him on more than one occasion."

"Why should he kiss you? There are a million other girls he could choose that arent clumsy, weird and awkward."

"You're nothing."

"You shouldnt even exist."

But once again they flew out of my mind as i felt his smile on his lips. He kissed me with so much force and passion as if he couldnt talk and this was how he wanted to tell me. There was so much love in this simple act that i literally buckled to the floor but as always he saved me, he held me up and only deepened the kiss even more.

I smiled to myself, thinking about the tears i had before just thinking about what Maya and Farkle had and i knew i wouldn't have what they had but maybe it wasnt too far off.

 **Guys dont dorget to check out my new story because i am sure you guys will love it and as always review are more than welcome.**


End file.
